As the critical dimensions of electronic devices continue to shrink, substrate processing systems require improved process control to achieve such dimensions reproducibly. For example, in some embodiments, substrate supports may be made in a more compact design, such that a uniform temperature profile can be achieved on a substrate disposed thereon, and/or the temperature profile can be changed rapidly during processing. The inventors have discovered that adding such compactness to substrate support design leaves limited space in feedthrough structures to provide the appropriate facilities (e.g., piping and/or wiring) for components such as one or more of a vacuum chuck, an electrostatic chuck, a backside gas line, an electrode, a temperature sensor, a heater, or other suitable devices provided in or on a substrate support.
Accordingly, the inventors have provided improved feedthrough structures that may be utilized with substrate supports.